rqgfandomcom-20200214-history
RQG 34 Le Gai Paris!
Link to Transcript Summary The Rangers leave Calais and arrive in Paris, where they are lead to La Triomphe, the most expensive hotel in Paris. The presidential suite has been reserved for Sasha, in perpetuity. Synopsis Doris leaves Zolf and Sasha as they head to the hotel Sé. Joining Bertie and Hamid, both parties regale their stories to each other. The next morning, the party reads the papers where Oscar Wilde has written an article exaggerating the Rangers and their party, in particular highlighting Bertie as a dim softie, including a picture of Bertie in his underwear with a feather boa. Bertie, smashing a table, vows to murder Wilde, although the party tries to dissuade him. The party head through Calais, seeing lots of automated robots and carriages. They get onto a train and discuss the plan: * Sasha is looking for Brock. * Deliver the package from the curator of the British Museum. * Find François Henri, who may have built the Simulacrum. The party marvel at Paris as they enter the city. As they get off the train, they see an extremely sleek and expensive looking mechanical man holding a sign with the name 'Sasha Racket' on it. When she approaches the machine, it displays another sign saying 'You are cordially invited to La Triomphe.' Bertie critically knows is the most expensive hotel in Paris, situated near the Arc de l'Ordinateurs. Although Sasha is reluctant, the party is guided by the mechanical man to Champs-Élysées and to the hotel. The receptionist is extremely formal and hands Sasha an envelope, which has a typed note reading 'Dear Sasha, I thought you'd like this. Brock'. Inside is a receipt for the Presidential suite which is held for Sasha, in perpetuity. Quotes * Sasha: '''How can you possibly hide any daggers at all in that outfit? -- * '''Hamid: I have to say, Bertie, Wilde does have something of a reputation for skewering the upper classes. It seems that he’s willing to take that into his personal life as well as his play-writing. Perhaps it would be better to… * Bertie: MURDER Oscar Wilde! * Hamid: No, I don’t think… * Bertie: I will slice him open and bathe in his blood! * Hamid: That seems to me like a slight… * Bertie: I will show him the importance of being honest! * Hamid: …overreaction. * Zolf: As well as the fact that will be a big old crime and you will be arrested for murdering him, and I for one will not lie about the fact that you just shouted you’re gonna split him open and bathe in his own blood. * Hamid: The best revenge, Bertie, would be to accomplish great feats and show him how wrong he was. * Zolf: Also, I’m actually warming to this Mr. Wilde now. * Bertie: I shall bide my time, I will bide my time, I am watching you, Mr. Wilde. * Sasha: Really, where is he? -- * Sasha: I don’t, I don’t know where they’ll be keeping Brock, and like, they kept us underground for like 20 years, so, I don’t… * Zolf: Is there anything we need to know about this guy? That might come up and might put people in… * Sasha: He’s a good guy. I thought he was dead. I still don’t really trust that he isn’t. He just disappeared one day. -- * Sasha: See, we should’ve taken a gyrocopter. Look at them! Like, if we’d got there we could’ve landed on that like, pointy thing in the middle, and then…they’d’ve been well friendly, I’m sure. I bet they speak the kind of French I can understand. * Zolf: Seven dead, Sasha! Like, just a crash yesterday. -- * Zolf: This is getting more and more sinister. * Hamid: This isn’t sinister, this is very charming and welcoming! * Bertie: It’s fantastic! * Sasha: Why would anyone spend this kind of money if they didn’t have bad intentions? * Zolf: Basically that. -- * Zolf: So…looks like Brock’s doing well for himself? * Sasha: He can’t have been, though! He would’ve come back for me! Dice rolls and Mechanics Plot Notes Category:Season 1 Category:Episode